Troublemaker
by DoNtJuDgEfRoMsEeInG
Summary: 'We except no trouble from you Miss.Haruno...If you promise I can treat you like an ordinary student'-said Kakashi with a serious look. 'Well then,I promise ...nothing'-said Sakura with a smirk. 'Well if it's like that'-Kakashi was smiling now- I'm gonna treat you like an ordinary student...what waaa'-said Kakashi with a  'W-T-F' look.
1. Ordinary student

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction,so I hope you like is cursing so don't tell me I didn't warn review.I love u ^_^ **

** Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**P.S sorry that is short,I'm gonna make the next one longer =^_^= pinkie swear.**

* * *

Konoha High School

*in a corner*

'Guys I missed you sooooo much'-said Ino.

'W-We m-missed you t-too,Ino'-said Hinato.

'Guyssssss did you hear we are having another student today!'-said Naruto jumping up and down

'Hn. I bet another fan girl'-said Sasuke.

'Grrrr ,you're not even sure it it's a girl Sas-gay'-growled Kiba

*bell rings*

'And here comes the torture'-sighed Naruto.

*in another corner*

'Did you guys hear that?'- a blonde haired dude shouted.

'Hn'-a dark haired guy said in a cold voice.

'I hope it's another bitch for me'-said a white head.

'Tobi heard it was a boy . I hope he and Tobi can be friends!'-shoted a weird masked dude

*bell rings*

'Ow Fuck'-said the white headed guy.

*in class*

'Hello everyone I'm Kakashi Hatake , I'm sorry for being late,but I guess most of you are used to it now .We were supposed to have another student today ,but looks like...'-Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence.

Someone walked in. The kid was wearing a cap and guy clothes,it had the skateboard with him and a backpack full of spray-paint.

'Aw I thought it would be a girl'-said Naruto disappointed .

'B-but it is'-said Kakashi and took of the girls had bright pink hair and green girls were super surprised but the guys only smirked.

'Miss...Haruno do you know that your not supposed to be late on your first day?'-asked Kakashi with a 'where-have-I-seen-this-girl' face.

'Yep ,I do. I just like to sleep a lot'-she said yawning.

'Ah now I recognize you,you're that girl from the news that wrote with spray-paint "Fuck" on the school walls and got expelled'-said Kakashi with a 'I-knew-it' face.

'Guilty as charged'-said the girl with a smirk on her face-'And I'm actually very proud of it' .

The boys kept smirking at the pink haired girl's bad reputation.

'We except no trouble from you ...If you promise I can treat you like an ordinary student'-said Kakashi with a serious look.

'Well then,I promise ...nothing'-said Sakura with a smirk.

'Well if it's like that'-Kakashi was smiling now-' I'm gonna treat you like an ordinary student...what waaa?'-said Kakashi with a 'W-T-F' look.

All the class bursted in laughers.

'Now that you promised ,you'd treat me like an ordinary student'-said Sakura with an angelic smile-'will you show me to my fucking seat?'

'Um...you have to introduce yourself first'-said Kakashi with a nervous smile.

'Grrrrr, really...fine'-growled Sakura-' I'm Sakura Haruno,17 years old.I love spray-painting and skateboarding and...I hate going shopping'

The girls were shocked but all the boys clapped and whistled for her.

'Um okay...You're seat is next to Hidan'-said Kakashi pointing at Hidan-'Dont try anything funny Hidan'

'You mean I have to sit next to the old man?'-Sakura protested.

Everyone gasped none of the girls had ever offended Hidan , ever. Hidan smirked there was a lot about this girl that he liked.

'Mind your language,bitch.'-said Hidan with a smirk waiting for her to be shocked but she wasn't she actually said:

'Mind your own fucking language,old man'

'Sakura, just go sit'- shouted Kakashi.

'Fine'-mumbled Sakura.

*with Sakura and Hidan*

'Hi ,pinky.I'm Hidan'

'I already know your name and you already know mine so what's the point in introducing'-said Sakura

'I liked your fucking spray-painting "accident" '-said Hidan with a smirk.

'I know,It was a genius'-both of them smirked and talked until the 1st period ended.

*at lunch*

'Hey Sakura come sit with us'-Naruto shouted as hard as he could when he noticed the pinkette.

'Um...ok'-mumbled the pinkette who just entered the cafeteria.

She sat in the chair leg crossed in the table Naruto was.

'Hi.I'm Naruto'-said the blonde dude with a huge smile.

' 'sup'-answered the pinkette.

'And these are my friends,guys introduce yourself please'.

All of them introduced themselves..except Sasuke.

'Teme come on introduce yourself to Sakura-chan'-said Naruto to the black haired guy,with blank black eyes.

'Nah it's okay Naruto-kun'-said Sakura with a smirk-'I already know how to call him'

'And what's that'-asked Kiba curiously.

'Duckbutt'-said Sakura with a smile.

All of them bursted into laughers.

Sasuke smirked and said:'My name is Sasuke,pinky'

'I like duckbutt better'-said Sakura laughing.

'Me too'-all of them said,except Sasuke who kept smirking.

'Hey, Sakura why don't you come with us to the mall'-said Ino.

'Y-yeah ,I-it can b-be fun.'-Hinata added.

'Maybe, but I already told you guys that I don't like shopping'-said Sakura with a twisted face.

'We know and it's actually a huge shock,but you can stay with the boys to the skateboard shop an...'-Ino was interrupted.

'I'm in.'- she said smirking.

'So me and teme will pick you up at 5, ok?And is it a problem if we stay over a little bit only if your parents let you or something.'-said Naruto smiling.

'Sure ,and I don't live with my parents I live alone.'-said Sakura smiling.

'So how is it .Im mean having no parents at home'-asked Temari. 'Awesome'-she said smirking.

*bell rang*

'I gotta go'-Said Sakura-'see you at 5'

And she went to couldn't get that smirk off of her face.


	2. Mad Skills and a collection

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 ^_^ hope you all like its a I'll bit short but I putted a lot of effort in it.2 chapters 2 days :).**

**Disclamer:I don't own naruto.**

**Please review and thank u 3 =^_^=**

* * *

*at the art class*

'So everyone I hope you enjoyed your lunch break,cause you're gonna get REALLY tired now.'-said the teacher chewing his gum.

At that time Sakura entered the classroom with her 'Monster' cap on.

'Miss Haruno you really like being late don't you?'-said the teacher smirking.

'Yeah,yeah whatever'-said the pink haired girl still with the cap on.

'Didn't anyone tell you to lose the hat'-said the teacher still chewing.

'Didn't anyone tell you to lose the gum'-said Sakura smirking.

'SIT'-said the teacher still chewing and now pissed.

'I would fucking sit if you told me where to'-said Sakura pissed by the ignorant teacher. 'You will sit next to Deidera and Sasori'-said the teacher still pissed.

'Fine'-she mumbled.

*with Deidera,Sasori and Sakura*

'So I heard you like spraypainting'-said Sasori with a smirk.

'I like art'-said Sakura with no emotions on her face.

'So what do you thing of art,un'-asked Deidera now curious.

'Art is delicate but it's a bang too'-said Sakura now smirking.

'_I like her_'-they thought the same thing.

'I see you drink a lot of energy drinks,un'-said Deidera pointing at her hat.

'They're my passion ,don't YOU like energy drinks?-said Sakura ,turning her face in his direction.

'I do,un. But I like beer a lil' more'-said Deidera dreaming about beer.

'Where have I seen you?'-mumbled Sasori. Then it hit him . 'You are that girl who spraypainted a random school and got expelled'-said Sasori a little shocked.

'No I'm not...'-said Sakura.

'Oh'-said Sasori disappointed.

'I'm the girl who spraypainted her OWN school and got expelled.'-said Sakura now smirking.

'I knew it'-said Sasori coldly and he was smirking too.

'What did you write,un?'-asked Deidera curiously.

'Fuck .'-said the pink haired girl proud of herself.

'You know I haven't seen a girl as bad-ass as you.-said Sasori.

'You really think that'-said Sakura shocked-'What kind of school are we in that I'm the most bad-ass girl'

'Lol'-the three of them said at the same time.

The hour past liked this. Then reality hit Deidera.

'Wait a second we don't really know your first name,un'-said Deidera waiting for her to say her name.

'Maybe you should find it yourself'-said Sakura smirking.'and maybe you'll get a prize if you find out'.

'SAKURA HARUNO WILL YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE'-shouted the dump teacher still chewing his gum.

Sasori and Deidera both looked at her with an evil look.

*bell rings*

'Bye, see you never'-said Sakura running out of the classroom.

'She is so different and special'-said Sasori.

'Yep she is,un'-replied Deidera now smiling.

*at Sakura's house 4:20*

*door bell rings*

'What do you fucking want'-said Sakura making sure that the people behind the door heard her.

'It's us,Sakura-chan'-said Naruto chuckling.

'Fine come in'-said Sakura too bored to open the door.

'Wait. So the door was open all along'-asked Naruto in shock.

'Yep it was'-said Sakura yawning.

'Hn'-said the duckbutt.

'Aren't you afraid that someone might break in or something'-said Naruto still in shock. 'Not really.'-said Sakura and went to the kitchen.

'Where are you going?'-asked the duckbutt.

'I'm gonna make myself so ramen. Want some?'-said Sakura from the kitchen.

'Sure'-said Sasuke.

'YES,RAMEN'-shoted Naruto .

When Sakura was making ramen,the boys were looking around.

'You sure have a big collection of broken skateboards'-said Sasuke smirking.

'I might have been a little bit extreme '-said Sakura from the kitchen.

'A little bit'-said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't judge me duckbutt'-said Sakura with a laugh-'Ramen is ready.'

They all finished eating.

'I must say Sakura-chan that was the most delicious ramen ever.'-said Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

'It wasn't bad '-said Sasuke smirking.

'Hey I have an idea,why don't we go to the skateboard place and you show us how you skate.'-said Naruto happily.

'It's called a skate park and sure why not.'-said Sakura with a smirk.

'I'm waiting to see your mad skills'-said Sasuke sarcastic with a smirk.

'Ha ha ha really funny duckbutt'-said Sakura annoyed. No one made fun of her skateboard skills,no one she would make him take those words back.

*at the skate park*

'We're here'-said Sakura now she was wearing some old,ripped jeans and a Guns 'N Roses t-shirt .All looked at her with a 'wow-it's-her' look.

'Why is every body looking at you?Have you done anything'-said Naruto lost.

'Maybe,I fucking have.'-said Sakura with an evil smirk.

Naruto and Sasuke gulped.

'Are you Sakura Haruno?'-a tall ,blue guy with shark teeth asked.

'Yes,I am sharky.'-said Sakura straight to the point.

'They say you have mad skateboard skills.I want to prove that.'-said the tall guy with a sharky smirk.

'I except the challenge'-said the pink haired girl with a smirk.

'I'll go first'-said the shark guy.

'You're right ladies first.'-said Sakura with a smirk.

Everyone chuckled and laughed at her comment,but the blue guy ignored her. His moves were great he could skate backwards,do flips and stuff but when it was time to close it he fell of the skateboard.

' Amature.'-said Sakura with a serious face.

'You think you can do know what ,lets make a bet if you win and dont fall of your skateboard I'll give you 100 bucks.'-said Kisame with a pissed yet victorious smirk.

'That's the best offer I've gotten in a long time'-said Sakura and started her moves ,if the sharky dude moves were really good, Sakura's moves were perfect she could do double flips,triple flips , and stuff like that ,sharky guy failed at the closing ,Sakura stayed on the skateboard but because of the high place she was standing she broke it .

'There goes another fucking skateboard.'-she said mad.

'Looks like you really got mad skills'-said the sharky guy smirking.

'Yes I do.'-she said smirking -'and now give me my 100 bucks.'

'KAKUZU.'-the sharky guy shouted.

'Dude you aren't suppose to make my eardrums bleed.'-said Sakura annoyed.

'Since when you started calling me dude.'-he said with a sharky smirk.

'Since you made my eardrums bleed.'-said Sakura ready to punch him.

Then suddenly a guy popped out of nowhere.

'What do you want Kisame?'-said Kakuzu annoyed.

Sakura checked out the man that just came and said:

'Are you cosplaying for Joker or something?'

All of them starting laughing ,except Kakuzu he just smirked.

'What do you fucking want Kisame?'-said Kakuzu angry.

'Will you lend me 100 bucks?'-said Kisame hoping he would say yes.

'WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?'-shouted Kakuzu angry.

'Look dude I just lost a bet with pinkie, I'll give your money back.'-said Kisame annoyed.

'Fine but Pain's gonna hear that you got beaten up from a little girl.'-said Kakuzu giving the money to Sakura.

'Don't underestimate her,she's a bad-ass'-said Kisame winking at her.

'Look ,Kakuzu I have something really important to ask you and promise me you will answer it'-said Sakura with an angelic face.

Naruto,Sasuke and Kisame watched curiously and nervously.

'Um...Fine'-said Kakuzu at last.

'Why so serious?'-said Sakura serious for one second but then started laughing like all the people surrounding them(except Kakuzu of course).

'That was a good one Sakura-chan'-Naruto said and bursts into laughers.

'That really was hilarious'-the duckbutt bursted into laughers.

'Hahahahahaha you're to funny pinky hahahahaha'-said Kisame and bursted into laughers again.

'Guys I think we should get going'-she tried not to laugh while saying that.

'Yeah you're right'-Sasuke stopped laughing too.

'Hahahhahahahahahhahahahahaha'-Naruto just couldn't stop.

'I think I broke him'-said Sakura looking at the broken Naruto.

'I think that too. Don't worry I'll just drag him to the car and we can get going'-replied Sasuke.

'Bye pinky'-said Kisame with a sharky smirk

'Bye sharky'-replied Sakura with a smirk

*at the car*

'Hahahahahhahahahahhahaha'-Naruto kept laughing.

'Do you think he can ever get fixed'-asked Sakura

'I doubt it'-replied Sasuke


	3. Piercing and tattoos

**Hey guys **

**So here's chapter please ^_^ .I know it's a little boring but my brain is fried .Im really sorry will you forgive me *puppy eyes*. I promise I'm gonna make the next one more interesting .Love ya =^_^=**

**Disclamer :I don't own Naruto**

* * *

*at the mall*

'Hey Sakura-chan,what's up?'-said Kiba shouting when she came to the mall.

'Umm, Sakura why do you have a broken skateboard with you ?'-asked Ino suspiciously.

'Long story '-said Sakura trying to avoid that question .

'Hahahahahahahaha'-kept laughing Naruto.

'What is wrong with him?'-asked Kiba.

'He's broken.'-said Sakura and Sasuke at the same time,smirking at each-other.

'P-poor N-naruto.'-said Hinata.

'Naruto if you don't stop I swear I'll rip your balls off.'-said Ino pissed.

Naruto suddenly stopped but in his eyes there was a desire to laugh again and again.

'So , we are going shopping ,and you guys stay somewhere. Take good care of Sakura-chan.'-said Ino waving at them goodbye,and going near a shop.

'Oh,we will'-said the boys at the same time.

'So Sakura-chan,whatcha gonna do with the money that dude gave you'-asked Naruto exited.

'Spend it on a new skateboard and video-games'-said Sakura with a smirk.

'What dude?'-asked Kiba.

'What money?'-asked Neji.

'Where?Ah ,why do I bother you're troublesome women.'-said Shikamaru.

'Long story'-said Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto laughing.

*to the skateboard shop*

Sakura was looking around at the skateboard shop then she found the perfect one.A black skateboard with red and blue flames on grabbed the skateboard ,but someone grabbed it at the same time. And it was the tall sharky dude,Kisame. And apparently with a gang, which she knew (most of them).

'Well hello,hello pinky.'-said Kisame with a grin.

'Hello sharky, Sasori, Deidra, old man ,Joker ,someone I don't know and someone I don't know number 2.'-said Sakura grabbing the skateboard to herself.

' 'sup, bitch.'-said Hidan.

'Hello Sakura'-said Sasori with a smirk.

'Hi Sakura-chan,un'-said Deidera with a smile.

'Hello little girl'-said Kakuzu still remembering the embarrassment at the skate park.

'Hn.'-said the black haired guy that looked like Sasuke.

'Hello,I'm Pain ,and you must be Sakura.'-said the pierced smirking a bit.

'Since when did I become so famous.'-asked Sakura with a smirk.

'Since when you made a bunch of bets with these guys.'-said Pain smirking.

'Well that makes sense. Do you know where I can make some piercings or something?'-asked Sakura happily.

'You've come to the right place.'-said Pain.

'We're in the same school right, you can tell me more about that there .'-said Sakura smiling.

'Sure'-said Pain smiling.

'You look like duckbutts family'-said Sakura looking at the black haired guy

'And you look like you like Guns 'N Roses.'-said Itachi looking at her T-shirt.

'Hell yeah. Why do YOU like them?'-asked Sakura.

'We all do'-said all the gang at the same time smirking(Deidera added an un).

'TOBI GOT LOST,BUT TOBI CAME BACK BEACAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY.'-said a masked guy who his name is appearantly Tobi.

'You guys really think your gang's protection is good?'-asked Sakura.

'What did you just say?'-asked Pain surprised.

'I'm just saying you ,Akatsuki really need to be more carefull if he gets attacked.'-said Sakura checking her phone.

'H-how did you fucking know that?'-asked Hidan in shock.

'Secret.'-said Sakura joking around.

'Well you know a lot of stuff . You actually beated Kisame and humiliated Kakuzu and Hidan. You're really skilled.'-said Pain smirking.

'I know where this is going.'-said Sakura.

'Sakura...do you wanna come to our party tonight.'-said Pain.

'Sure but in 1 condition.'-said Sakura evilly.

'And that is'-asked Pain that already figured out her plan.

'I want you to to pierce my ears and do me a tattoo.'-said Sakura smirking.

'How did you know I made tattoos too.'-asked Pain.

'I noticed you all have the same tattoos that write Akatsuki behind your ears.'-said Sakura smirking.

Pall the guys were surprised that she noticed but Pain kept talking.

'The condition is accepted.'-said Pain-'The party is at the Uchiha residence at 6:00.'

' 'kay.'-said Sakura.

'And the Uchiha residense is at th...-'Pain got interrupted.

'I know where Itachi's brother house is.'-said Sakura looking at him.

'How did you know that he was my brother and how do you know my name?'-asked Itachi curiously.

'He told me he had a brother and his name.'-said Sakura .

'Such a good memory you 's exchange numbers shall we?'-said Itachi smirking and taking the phone out of his pocket.

She exchanged phone numbers with everyone even Tobi. Then suddenly someone pooped out of nowhere and jumped on her back.

'Hey Sakura-chan ,where have you been we've been looking for you.'-said Kiba with puppy sad eyes.

'I'm coming just get off of my back, Kiba.'-said Sakura while Kiba was getting off of her back. -'Bye guys' 'Bye Sakura-chan'-said all the Akatsuki (Deidera added an un).

*with the guys*

'So did you buy your skateboard.'-asked Gaara.

'Yes I did'-said Sakura happily.

'We're going to a party at teme's house wanna come'-asked Naruto happy as ever.

'Itachi already asked me and I'm coming'-said Sakura no emotions in her face.

' Hn. Do you want me and dope to pick you up?'-asked duckbutt.

'That would be cool.'-said Sakura smiling a bit.

'Okay,we'll be there at 5 o'clock '-said Naruto smiling.

'Why so early?'-asked Sakura looking at Naruto.

'I just want to chill at your house I like it there.'-said Naruto with a big smile.

*at Sakuras house again*

'Hey Sakura open up.'-shouted Naruto.

'I told you once it's fucking open.'-shouted back Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke came were wearing black pants and buttoned shirts. Narutos shirt was orange his favorite color,and Sasukes was a midnight blue.

'Hey why aren't you dressed.'-asked Naruto and saw that Sakura was lying on the couch too bored for anything. She was wearing short pants and a white t shirt.

'Not that we're complaining in any way.'-said duckbutt smirking and checking her out.

'Grrrrr .I'm going to change '-said Sakura and went upstairs.

*with Sasuke and Naruto*

'I bet we're gonna wait here for like and hour'-said Sasuke.

'I don't know we all said that she was different,maybe she's different for this stuff to.'-said Naruto smiling.

'You really like her don't you?'-said Sasuke smirking .

'Yes I do. But don't Be so innocent with me teme.I know you like her too'-said Naruto laughing

'Hn.'-said Sasuke with a grin

'In Uchiha language that means Yes.'-said Naruto smiling.

*after 5 mins*

Sakura walked down the stairs with black shorts with some chains attached to them,white T-shirt with band names on it and a black hoodie with cat ears, her hair were teased a little bit and she was wearing converses. 'Hope It didn't took long '-said Sakura.

Both guys dog whistled at Sakura and she returned a smile.

The hour went by. They watched a movie talked about themselves and started to bond.

'Hey let's go to the party now'-said Naruto really happy that got to spent time with Sakura.

'Yeah let's go .'-said Sakura smiling.


	4. Not a real class

**Hello guys sorry it took so long I just had other stuff to do =^_^=**

**This is the longest chapter I've done so far so please review.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto(my bad luck)**

**And I need your help for the next couple ..**

**so please message me with your favorite couple**

**It can be:**

**Anyone from akasaku(akatsukixSakura)**

**Sasusaku(sasukexsakura)**

**Narusaku(narutoxsakura)**

**Or any other couple you like.**

**Just message me =)**

**love ya :3**

* * *

*at the car *

*Naruto sleeping*

'Soooo... Why is Naruto-kun sleeping ?'-asked Sakura poking Narutos face.

'He says that if he sleeps a lil' bit before the party ,he gets energy to party all night.'-said Sasuke.

'Well that's bullshit'-said Sakura.

'What happened to your parents?'-asked Sasuke staring at her confused.

'They're perfectly fine.'-said Sakura looking at him blankly.

'Then why do you live alone?'-asked Sasuke still confused.

'I just left them.'-said Sasuke was staring at her with a 'Why' look -'You sure are a very curious person.'-said Sakura smirking.

'What can I say,it's a family thing'-said Sasuke grining.

'Well...I am more of a crazy type..'-started Sakura.

'No shit Sherlock.'-said Sasuke laughing.

'Hey don't make fun of me'-said Sakura laughing too-'and I didn't like it in my house there were too many rules,so I dyed my hair pink got my skateboard and money and I was ready to go.'

'Isn't that illegal...Living alone I mean at the age of 17.'-asked Sasuke with a puzzled face.

'Yeah ,it is but I'm not afraid of the police actually.'-said Sakura with a grin.

'Wait so you've been to the police.'-said Sasuke shocked.

'That's none of you're business duckbutt.'-said Sakura not wanting to tell him.

'You know I'll make you tell me.'-said Sasuke smirking.

'I know ,I know'-replied Sakura smiling.

*at the party*(Saturday)

*knock knock*

'Hey bitch, ramen dog and Itachi the 2nd'-said Hidan opening the door and slightly drunk.-'We are about to play truth or dare wanna fucking join.'

'Sure old man why not'-replied Sakura grinning.

*with the everyone* (Pain,Itachi,Deidera,Sasori,Kakuzu,Kisame,Tobi,Naruto,Sasuke,Temari,Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura.)

'Everyone in a circle now,un'-said Deidera not drunk.

'Ok. let's start Sasori truth or dare.'-asked Temari.

'Truth'-said Sasori

'Why do you like puppets.'-asked Temari creeped out.

'Because they are delicate and they last forever.'-said Sasori with a smirk ,looking at Sakura who was officially creeped out .On the other side Sasuke and Naruto was death glaring Sasori.

' So Sasuke, truth or dare '-asked Sasori.

'Dare '-said Sasuke.

'I dare you to wear this 'I am Orochimarus toy' shirt at lunchtime on Monday .'-said Sasori taking out the 'I am Orochimarus toy ' shirt.

' NO WAY IN HELL'-shouted Sasuke.

'Come on Sasuke. A dare is a dare.'-said Sakura laughing.

'Anything for you Sa-ku-ra-chan'-said Sasuke grinning.

'Whatever you say Sa-su-ke-KUN'-said Sakura smirking.

' Sakura truth or dare?'-asked Sasuke.

'Dare me emo Uchiha, no offense Itachi'-said Sakura.

'Hn'-said Itachi.

'I dare you to tell me what you started in the car...'-said Sasuke grinning.

'You really wanted to know didn't you?Well I've been there for like 4 times.'-said Sakura. 'WHERE?'-asked/shouted everyone (expet Sasuke and Sakura)

'To the police station'-said Sakura a little bored.

'Hahahaha that's more fucking times than you Leader-sama'-said Hidan laughing.

'Why 4 times Sakura-chan'-asked Naruto innocently.

'Because Naruto-kun.. 1. Drunk underage.. 2.a car with my friends under age and drunk... 3. for violence and a big fight and 4. Spray-painting the school'-said Sakura smirking.

'Troublesome woman'-mumbled Shikamaru.

'I heard that troublesome man.'-said Sakura laughing.-'So can we go on now?'

'I don't have a problem with that,troublesome woman'-said Shikamaru laughing.

'Shika, truth or dare?'-asked Sakura with an evil grin.

'You have an evil mind so I have to say truth.'-said Shikamaru a little scared.

'You people are no fun. Do you like Temari?'-asked Sakura disappointed.

'Maybe a little...but not as much as I like you troublesome woman jk.'-said Shikamaru and Sakura joined too.(Sakura was a slightly drunk)

'Hey stop laughing you two its my turn and no more beer for Sakura-chan'-shouted Ino-'Sakura truth or dare?'

'Dare me cowards'-said Sakura still a little drunk-'in my old school I was the queen of dares.'

'Well then...'-said Ino leaning closer to her ear and whispering something.-'or are you too scared?'

'Fuck yeah I'm gonna do it Itachi get me a towel.'-said/shouted Sakura.

'Ummm..Ok'-said Itachi a little confused.

When Itachi got the towel, Sakura went to the swimming pool area and started undressing.

'What the fuck is she doing, un?'-asked Deidera seeing her getting undressed.

'I hope your not wearing white bra and underwear , forehead'-shouted Ino.

'Fuck you pig.'-said Sakura and showed her the middle finger. Sakura was wearing black bra and black boxers.

'Even your underwear are tom-boyish Sakura'-shouted Temari laughing. Pain,Itachi,Deidera,Sasori,Kakuzu,Kisame,Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru were drooling over her .Tobi was trying to be a good boy and not look.

'The water is fucking COLD,pig'-shouted Sakura to Ino.

'Dont tell me your to scared to...'-Ino got interrupted because Sakura already jumped. 'Fuck yeah.'-said Hidan and jumped into the pool causing their lips to touch.

'_Her lips are so soft and they taste like... cherry._'-thought Hidan, enjoying the kiss . 'HIDAN DON'T YOU DARE KISS SAKURA-CHAN EVER AGAIN'-said the girls when Hidan got out of the pool and started punching him in the head.

Meanwhile Sakura just got out of the pool ,got her towel and went inside .The others were still busy beating up Hidan or watching Hidan being beaten, so she took the chance and drank 2 bottles of beer in 1 minute she was halfway through her 3rd bottle but someone stopped her.

'You know that beer isn't good for you Sakura-chan, why dont you try energy drinks,un'-said Deidera smiling and taking away her bottle.

'Fuck you Deidera, gimme my bottle back.'-said Sakura drunkly(is this even a word).

'If you give me a kiss I will give it to you, un'-said Deidera smiling.

'Why me Dei-kun?'-asked Sakura.

'Because i like you Saku-chan, un'-said Deidera gently pushing his lips into hers .Her lips were soft and tasted like beer and cherry just 2 of,his favorite didn't want to break that kiss for like , never. Then Sakura gently pushed him away and said: 'You know Dei-kun..' Deidera was curious and Sakura saw that,so she took the beer out of his hands ,got up and started drinking it.

'You are such a good liar.'-Sakura finished and run away drunkly...again.

'And you are so drunk that can't even understand how serious I am,un'-whispered Deidera and started following Sakura.

*at the pool area outside*

The girls just finished beating up Hidan when Sakura and Deidera were running.

'Hey guys help me to catch Saku-chan,She is drunk,un'-shouted Deidera at them.

'We are coming'-shouted back Naruto.

*after 4 hours of trying to catch Sakura*

'Got ya, Sakura-chan'-said Naruto and jumped on her back.

'If you wanted a piggy ride you could have just told me Naruto-kun'-said Sakura laughing

'Sakura-chan, NOOOOOOOOOOoooooo...'shouted Naruto when Sakura started running with him around the Uchiha mansion.

*after 2 hour*

They were breathing hard when they went to the place where it all started...the pool. After they were there they found Sakura sitting in the grass with Sasuke. And Sakura wasn't drunk anymore.

'What the fuck happened here?-asked Hidan not drunk anymore.

'She threw up so I helped her'-said Sasuke blushing .

'Why are you blushing foolish little brother?'-asked Itachi suspiciously.

'When i was drunk I asked him something.'-said Sakura totally casual ,Sasukewas still blushing.

'What?'-said Itachi with a cold voice.

'I don't know.'-said Sakura-'Where are the others?'

'Well Temari had to meet up with her brothers,Kiba went to feed his dog,Ino went shopping and dragged Hinata with her,Neji went to check on Hinata ,Shikamaru went to sleep and Kakuzu went to count his money '-said Sasori.

'We couldn't all follow you Sakura-chan'-said Naruto smiling.

'So I'm left alone in the middle of the boys..whatever. What time is it?'-asked Sakura not caring about the boys.

'12 o'clock'-said Pain.

'Sasuke can I crash here tonight?'-asked Sakura.

'Sure why not'-said Sasuke.

'Itachi we're gonna have to stay here tonight too.'-said Pain.

'...Fine'-said Itachi (finally).

'No Tobi is going home because Tobi is a GOOD BOY.'-said and shouted Tobi.-'Bye everyone,bye Deidera-senpai,bye cherry-chan.'

'...'-no one says bye to Tobi.

When Tobi left they all went inside.

'Sasuke lend me some clothes?'-asked Sakura.

'Sure, my room is..'-Sasuke started.

'I discovered your room when I was in a piggy ride with Naruto-kun'-said Sakura and climbed the stairs to Sasukes room.

'NARUTO/un'-shouted Deidera,Sasori,Kisame,Sasuke and Hidan.

'Im sorry, I'm sorry it was not my fault.'-said Naruto innocently.

*5 minutes later*

Sakura walked down the stairs with Sasukes red shirt. It had the Uchiha sign on it and Itachis black trousers. They were all staring at her.

'Ita-kun I helped myself in your closet is that a problem'-asked Sakura.

'Nope'-said Itachi smirking at her clothes. She looked good in boy clothes.

They all sited on the couch and started watching horror movies till they fell asleep.

*at 3 p.m*(Sunday)

'Hey Sakura-chan wake up'-said Naruto sweetly.

'What..time is it'-mumbled Sakura.

'3 p.m'-said Sasuke.

'You woke...me up.. at fucking 3 '-mumbled Sakura a little bit angry.

'Wow she can curse even when she's half asleep,un'-said Deidera .Now she was trying to sit up.

'Can someone give me a ride home I don't have my motorcycle or skateboard.'-said Sakura sleepy.

'Me and teme are gonna give you a ride home don't worry'-said Naruto with a big smile. 'You can keep the clothes'-said Sasuke grinning.

'Thanks'-said Sakura.

*the next day at school*(Monday)

'Ugh I hate Monday's I have gym and swimming.'-said Sakura bored to death.

'I don't think any of us have swimming ,sorry Sakura-chan'-said Ino.

'You have to do this on your own.'-said Temari giggling.

'This is so not funny, I don't even like swimming.'-said Sakura pissed.

'P-poor S-Sakura-chan'-said Hinata.

'Chill out forehead we still have gym together.'-said Ino laughing.

*bell rings*

'We better get going'-said Temari.

*at the gym*

Sakura and the girls walked out of the dressing room with their white nearly transparent shirts and black short. The boys whistled. Sakura mumbled something to herself, it sounded like 'Fuck this uniform'.Through her shirt it looked like she had a dragon and cherry blossom tattoo.

'Hey troublesome woman, nice tattoo.'-said Shikamaru smirking.

'Hey troublesome men'-said Sakura smiling.

'When did you get it Sakura-chan you didn't have it yesterday at the pool?'-asked Naruto shouting a little bit. So he got a punch in the head.

'Shhh Naruto you're gonna spread bad words for Forehead.'-said Ino.

'Ino I told you like a thousand times...I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME.'-said Sakura shouting the last part making some boys chuckle. Then she noticed someone was staring at her.

'Whatcha staring at,dude?'-she asked and went closer to him.

'At a cute girl with an awesome tattoo.'-he said smiling.

'I'm Sakura'-she said smirking.

'I know who you are ,all school knows who you are.I'm Sai.'-said Sai smiling at her.

'Well Sai-kun what's that on your hand'-asked Sakura.

'A drawing.'-said Sai and handed her the paper.

'It's..my tattoo.'-said Sakura.'-You're really talented you really need to teach me.'-she continued with a laugh.

'Sure that would be cool .'-said Sai laughing.

'Well I gotta to go. See you at art class someday.'-she said walking away.

'That would be cool'-he mumbled smiling.

So they all started running because the gym teacher made them. Then the girls had to play volleyball and the guys basketball. Neji was the best basketball player there so Sakura decided to challenge him.

'You're not gonna win Haruno.'-said Neji.

'Why so formal Neji-KUN'-said Sakura smirking.

Sweat was running down their foreheads and they had only a few seconds. Then BAM Sakura shoot a 3 point.

'Nice game Sakura-chan.'-said Neji smiling and raising his hand.

'You too Neji-kun.'-and they shook hands.

*at the swimming class*

Sakura just changed to her swimming suit and wore a sweat shirt. When she entered the class there were only Pain, Itachi, Deidera, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi and Hidan. They were all in a swimming suit but that didn't fascinate her.

'Why the fuck are you guys here?'-she asked.

'Well...for the only fact that this isn't a real class.'-said Pain smiling at her outfit.

'We made up this class to get some free time.'-said Kisame smirking.

'Awesome'-said Sakura and sited on a chair.

'Yeah yeah get in the fucking water fast, bitch'-said Hidan annoyed and jumped in the pool.

Then all the Akatsuki jumped into the pool except Kakuzu(who was home counting his money) and Kisame.

'No,thanks. I prefer staying here.'-said Sakura.

'That's not an alternative pinky.'-said Kisame smirking at her.

'Dont you dare sharky..'-said Sakura , but to late.

Kisame carried her bridal-style and jumped with her in the water. 'Sharky you're so dead'-she said while taking off her sweatshirt.

'Wow Saku-chan when did you get a tattoo,un?'-asked Deidera a little bit surprised. 'When I left you guys.'-said Sakura.

'So that'swhy you were late in the meeting.'-said Sasori.

'Guilty as charged.'-said Pain and laughed a bit.

'I think it's fucking hot'-said Hidan.

'Well thank you,old man.'-said Sakura smirking.

'My pleasure bitch.'-said Hidan smirking back.

That meant war. Hidan and Sakura started a water war with each-other and the others joined too.

*bell rings*

They got out of the pool and changed to their normal clothes but they were still soaking wet.

'Sakura do you want to skip this hour with us?'-asked Itachi calmly.

'Sure, got nothing better to do.'-said Sakura and followed them to the rooftop.

*to the rooftop*

'So Sakura you live alone?'-asked Itachi.

'Yes I do.'-answered Sakura.

'Why is that Saku-chan,un?'-asked Deidara.

'Because my parents had too much rules and I left'-said Sakura smirking.

'Fuck yes.'-shouted Hidan.

'What about you guys?'-asked Sakura.

'We all live alone pinkie..except for Tobi of course.'-said Kisame grinning.

'Yeah..Tobi'-said Sakura letting out a little laugh.

'Wait..Where is Tobi?!'-said/shouted Pain.

Then suddenly the door slammed open.

'All of you forgot about Tobi in the pool. Tobi is so Mad but Tobi can't stay mad at you because Tobi IS A GOOD BOY.'-said Tobi.

They all started laughing. Then a phone started ringing. It was Sakuras phone.

'Hello...'

'...'

'No I don't.'

'...'

'What do you want?.'

'...'

'You can't.'

'...'

'Fine'

'...'

'Bye'

'Who was that?'-asked Sasori.

'Just a dude. I have to go now ,I won't come tomorrow guys. I will text ya'-said Sakura and went to the rooftop door.

'Bye Sakura-chan/un'-they said.

'Something is fucking fishy here and is neither Kisame or Tobi.'-said Hidan.

'You're so right/un'-they all said.

'Tobi didn't eat sushi today.'-said Tobi smiling


End file.
